Quicksilver (Marvel Zombies)
Pietro Maximoff, also better known as Quicksilver, is a recurring antagonist in Marvel Zombies. He along with many other heroes became a flesh-eating zombie after a zombified Sentry appeared and caused the Zombie Plague. He is a minor antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four issue #23 and Marvel Zombies, a minor character in Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days, a major antagonist in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness and a supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies 3. Additionally, his Earth-91126 appears as a supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies Return and his Earth-21050 as a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography Early life Little is known about Quicksilver's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Plague After Sentry from Earth-91126 landed on Earth-2194 and infected Colonel America, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Black Widow, they spread the plague around New York and all around the world, causing both heroes and villains joined forces to fight off the undead. While the infection has started to spread, Quicksilver received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, planning a strategy to stop the plague. Fury tells the remain uninfected heroes it looks like the end of the world and everyone should be on the same team. Quicksilver, along with other heroes returns to the surface and tries to kill the zombies. When he sees his sister, Scarlet Witch, being attacked by a zombified Black Cat, he rushes to save her. However, "Scarlet Witch" revealed to be a zombie Mystique and bit Quicksilver on the neck. After being bitten, Quicksilver speeds around the world and infected other countries and one of the main reasons why the plague could not be contained. When Earth-1610 Reed arrived on Earth-2149 and meets Magneto, Quicksilver and the other zombified heroes found them. Trying to capture the living flesh, Quicksilver is presumably blinded by Earth-1610 Invisible Woman when the Fantastic Four and Magneto flee, with a surviving pocket of humanity, heading to the Baxter Building to use the teleportation machine in order to transports to the Ultimate Universe. Later, Quicksilver is seen with the others, waiting for other zombified heroes to come back after trying to devour Magneto. Quicksilver and the others look up to see Silver Surfer, quickly flying up to catch him. They manage to catch the silver stranger, only for them to be knocked away by the Hulk, trying to eat the Silver Surfer but fails to try to devour him. Afterward, Colonel America, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Hulk, Giant-Man, Spider-Man, and Iron Man were able to devour Silver Surfer and got cosmic powers, they tested out their new abilities and fried the zombies, but Quicksilver was able to survive from them. Invading Earth-616 After the cosmic zombies left Earth, Quicksilver worked for Kingpin to please his hunger. He is last seen trying to kill Machine Man after he attacked and destroyed the cloning technology and was killed in the process. The Final Battle Much like the Quicksilver from Earth-2149, he was infected by the plague and joined a zombified team to devour all living flesh on Earth. He fought alongside them against the Wasp, Luke Cage, and Black Panther, who were trying to stop the plague from spreading, Sadly, it failed. He is later killed by the New Avengers. Earth-21050 Black Bolt along with other zombified heroes are seen attacking Screw Ball and his friends and later fights the Marvel Apes. His fate is left unknown. Gallery RCO0031466530527.jpg|Mystique tricking Quicksilver. RCO0041466530527.jpg|Quicksilver spreading the infection. UFFMZBlackBoltAndOtherZombies.png|Quicksilver and other zombified heroes chasing after survivors. Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-91126).jpg|Quicksilver of Earth-91126. Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-21050).jpg|Quicksilver of Earth-21050. Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:X-Men Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Parody/Homage